Why?
by discobookworm56
Summary: Roger had know idea that when he left his sister, that he would eat his own words.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiii, guys so this is my first fan fic. So I'm a bit new at this so please bear with me haha. So I hope you enjoy this! **

As soon as the principal of Leo High School handed Roger Davis his Diploma, he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. He was _free. _He was free to move out of his house and go to New York City with his best friend Mark like he always planned. He was also to ready to leave his abusive father and his past behind.

The only thing Roger regretted was leaving his little sister Lizzie behind, Roger loved Lizzie more than anything in the world and when Roger and Lizzie's mother left, Roger stepped up to take care of Lizzie while their father got drunk every night. Roger took up the brunt of their father's beatings so Lizzie would be protected.

The night before Roger left for New York City, Lizzie tiptoed out of her room and knocked softly on Roger's door, a few seconds later Lizzie heard a "Come In." Lizzie slowly opened the door and whispered "Roger?" The Moonlight peered in Roger's window, shining on his face. "Lizzie? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Roger softly asked.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Alright."

Lizzie slowly tiptoed into Roger's room, for the first time it was neat because everything Roger owned was packed away. She lied down next to her brother, "Roger, Do you have to go?" Roger sighed and turned to face her. "Liz, this is my chance to get away from dad and you know that." Lizzie turned to face her brother "But what about me? What will I do without you?"

"Liz, you have six years left until you graduate high school. New York City is only an hour away and you know my number so if dad ever threatens you or tries to hurt you, just call me and I'll be right there, I promise, and plus Dad's usually to drunk every night to barely function so I don't think he would hurt you. Also, Mark's parent's are right down the street. "

"Alright, I believe you."

Roger softly smiled and kissed her forehead "Now get to bed, I love you Lizard."

Lizzie smiled at Roger's nickname for her from when they were kids, "Love you too, Rog."

As Roger left the next day, He didn't know that he would eat his own words.

**So, yeah. That's the prologue, please review! And if you have any bad things to say please say it nicely! This is the only chapter that is in third person , the rest will be in first person (Roger and Lizzie of course! ) Keep Reading! It will get better! Promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, again. So, sorry if the first chapter was boring. I'm trying! **

_Roger's POV_

"Stupid fuckin guitar, why won't you tune?" I grumbled to myself trying to get the stupid guitar to tune. It had been two years since I moved to New York City and it had been six months since April had killed herself, I miss her every day. I sighed in defeat as a put the guitar down, just then the loft door slid open and my roommate Mark Cohen walked in.

"Hey, did you take your AZT?" he asked setting his stuff down on the table.

"Yes, Mother." I replied back sarcastically.

"Well, sorry. Hey, have you heard from your sister lately?" Mark asked.

"No…" I started to trail off. I actually hadn't heard from Lizzie for about 7 months, a month before April died. "Why?"

"She called earlier, while you were out."

I sprung up from the couch "Well, what did she say?"

"She was crying, and I tried to calm her down but she would stop crying. She said something about your dad, and I heard the word hurt, and then she hung up."

I frantically reached for the phone, and dialed my house but there was no answer.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier Mark?"

"You went out, Roger then after when she called I went out, and then now we are here."

I sighed in frustration and put my head in my hands.

"I'm sure she'll call back." Mark said reassuringly patting me on the back.

"I just hope your right."

I laid back down on the couch and drifted off to sleep, a few hours later the phone rang waking me up. I stumbled from the couch to the phone looking at the clock before I picked up the phone _12:58am _the clock read "Fuck." I mumbled sleepily before answering the phone with a sleepy "Hello?"

"Hello, yes this is Dr. Derek Sheppard at Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital. Your sister Elizabeth Davis was attacked in her home about an hour ago."

I cut him off before he could say anything else, "I'm on my way." I said hanging up the phone and grabbing my coat and running out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_Lizzie's POV _

_I was asleep in my bed when I felt a hand around my throat, my eyes flew upon and I saw my father standing there, his face puffy from alcohol and I could smell the alcohol from his breath as he spoke. "Get up you little slut." He whispered-slurred. I threw the covers off and slowly got out of bed. The next thing I felt was a slap across the face "What was that for?" I yelled loudly. I didn't do anything! I thought to myself. The next thing I knew I was on the ground, my father's hands still around my throat, and he was squeezing. I was able to push him off of me and run out of the room. "COME BACK HERE!" My father roared. The next thing I knew I was being pulled by my hair, and then I was face to face with my father "This is your entire fault, you and brother. You two little shits are the reason why your mother left. Your brother got-got lucky because he left but I'm going to make sure you disappear." My head was banged against the wall, and there was so much pain it was like hitting me or something. My father was standing over me while I was laying on the ground, I finally let the darkness sallow me. _

I opened my eyes to bright lights, "Ow." I whispered. I suddenly saw a blurry figure over me, my eyes came back into focus and I recognized the blurry shape as my older brother. "Hey." He said soothingly. "Hey." I replied back. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Lizzie's POV_

Roger gave me a weird look "What do you mean by that? I'm your older brother, you got hurt by our father so they called me."

I scowled at him, "Yeah, Einstein I figured that much out."

"Well, you asked." Roger reached over to give me a hug, "I'm so glad your okay."

My rage boiled up inside of me "Oh, now you say that, Where were you a year ago when all this started you freaking ass?"

My brother pulled away "What?" he asked, perplexed. "You never called me or anything."

"Yes, I did, I did about three times a week when dad started using me as his whipping girl!" I said starting to raise my voice; I took a deep breath for a second because my chest had started to hurt from the injuries.

Roger looked at me as if he was seeing me for the first "I'm sorry, I-" he started to say before I cut him off.

I could feel my face starting to crumple, I knew was I gonna start crying for what I was going to say next. Every time when I even thought about that night, I started to cry. "One night he came home, and he got in my bed and he _raped_ me, I called you the next day and Mark picked up the phone and you were with your precious girlfriend, and that was fine at the moment and then I called that evening and your girlfriend picked up the phone and do you know what she said? She said "You really need to stop calling here; Roger doesn't want to hear your pathetic problems." And then you came on the line and asked who was it and April told you it was me, and do you what you said, you said that "Man, she really needs to stop bugging me already." I burst into tears at the thought of the memory.

My brother grabbed me by the shoulders and started hugging me, "I'm so sorry, I was high and stupid and I made a lot of mistakes. Can you forgive me?"

I gently pushed him away wiping my tears, "Hells yeah, you made some mistakes but I don't know if I can forgive you yet."

Just then the doctor came in…

**So, yeah tell me what you think, reviews are love! : ) **


	5. Chapter 5

_Roger's POV _

I looked at my sister as if I haven't seen her in five years, _Really? I said that? _I thought to myself. I reached out my sister and pulled in her a hug. I used to do that when she was little whenever she was upset or mad, it always seemed to calm her down at the time. I could feel her get less tense; I pulled away when I heard the door open. It was Dr. Sheppard, he smiled when he saw Lizzie "Good, Elizabeth you're up." Lizzie flashed him a weak smile, "The major extent of your injuries are a broken arm, a rib and a concussion, I bet your figured out your arm was broken when you woke up."

"Yeah, I did." She said pointing to her left arm that was in a cast

"And while you were unconscious, we performed a head scan on you and you have no tumors or anything. So just rest, you've had a traumatic night."

Lizzie nodded "Okay."

Dr. Sheppard smiled "I'm going to give you something to sleep okay?"

Lizzie nodded.

Dr. Sheppard stepped out of the room for a moment and came back with a syringe and put it in Lizzie's IV bag. "Now just get some rest."

Dr. Sheppard walked out of the room and closed the door.

Lizzie turned to face me "Doesn't the hospital have visiting hours or something?"

"Yes, but since I'm immediate family I can stay as long as I want but if you want me to go I'll go." I stood up from her bed and turned around when I felt something grab my hand, I turned back around and saw that it was Lizzie.

"Don't go." She said.

"Okay, I won't. "

I pulled up a chair right next to her bed, soon the medicine that Dr. Sheppard gave her started to kick in and she quickly feel asleep, I soon followed.

I heard a moaning, I wasn't sure if I was still asleep or If was doing something without knowing it. I opened my eyes and saw I was in Lizzie's hospital room, I could see that daylight was coming in. I looked at the clock on the wall in her room 6:30 a.m. I rubbed my eyes again to make sure I was reading that right, I was. I looked over at Lizzie and saw that she was tossing and turning and thrashing. I took her by the shoulders and shook her gently "Lizzie! Lizzie!"

Her eyes snapped open and she was breathing heavily. "Oh. It was just a dream. "

"Are you alright?" I asked her putting a hand to her forehead.

"I'm fine."

An idea popped into my head, I scooted in as close to Lizzie as I could and I put an arm around her. "Remember, I used to do this when you were little whenever you would have a bad dream.

"Yeah, I remember." She said leaning her head on my shoulder.

**Well there you go! Tell me what you think! Reviews are love! : )**


End file.
